


Stars Above

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[short 7-page comic]</p><p>The war against the kaiju is tiring for both Newt and Hermann, and they take a short break under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year I was invited to participate in a Japanese Newmann doujinshi anthology, and I jumped at the offer because holy moly how cool is that?! 
> 
> But yeah, here’s the comic I drew for the anthology! 
> 
> Please read RIGHT to LEFT!

[ ](http://imgur.com/45pOGDP)

[ ](http://imgur.com/GuANLnY)

[ ](http://imgur.com/AXGBNti)

[ ](http://imgur.com/0C9WJ05)

[ ](http://imgur.com/KxLfwJv)

[ ](http://imgur.com/1yjk0MB)

[ ](http://imgur.com/uQaw4Ef)


End file.
